Thea
by Crickes
Summary: Thea Cole, a seventh year in Hogwarts. All she wants is for a peaceful year before she marries her betrothed at birth friend, Adrian Pucey. Problem is, she’s in Gryffindor and she’s caught the eye of a certain Quidditch Captain. APOCOW ON HIATUS
1. Get To Know Me

**Thea**

**Chapter 1: Get To Know Me**

I dropped into the seat of a fortunately empty compartment and let out a huge sigh of relief. It was absolutely _horrible_ trying to find seats in the train; you'd think they'd add in more compartments every year.

Oh, so sorry… where are my manners? My name's Thea… _Dorothea_ Cole. Yes, I know, awful name but you have my father to blame for it. Edward Ziegler, the most stuck-up man I have ever known… and to think I have to call him 'Father'. I hope he is as embarrassed to call me his relation, as I am to call him mine. To make him proud is at the rock bottom of my list and I do not plan to ever go there. He thinks he is the most honorable man in the wizarding world for being one of the few purebloods to keep away from servitude of You-Know-Who but my mother and me know differently. He's dying and I'm damn proud of it.

Anyway, more about me… what else shall I say? I'm seventeen, in my last year at Hogwarts after which I shall be able to fly free for once. Not to say I won't miss life at Hogwarts; I just want to experience life! I don't have many friends… the other Gryffindors have cliques of their own but I have never fitted in. Nor do I plan to. I have prayed many times that my last year be as uneventful as the previous six. Weird, you say? Not if you knew my life.

For seven whole hours of bliss, I sat in tranquility, listening to my MP3 player. Just as I was about to declare this the best ride ever, the door slid open and I almost groaned. All I wanted was some _peace_! I turned towards the intruder. Marcus Flint, stood in the doorway, smirking for all he was worth.

"Get out Flint or you'll be smiling back with no teeth." I looked away, towards the scenery outside.

"Easy there, Thea… since when we were no longer on first-name terms?" He plopped onto the couch-like bench.

I snorted, then grinned cheekily at him. "Flint, we were _never_ on first-name terms."

"Ouch." He touched the spot where his heart was, feigning hurt. I only rolled my eyes. I didn't mind Flint too much; he didn't offend me by trying to sweet-talk me, at least in reality, and in return I didn't insult him too badly when I was in facing off the other Slytherins.

"What do you _want_?" I asked, irritably.

"Just accompanying me boy Adrian. He wants to have a little chat with you." He made himself comfortable in his seat across from me, closing his eyes.

"Adrian?" I echoed, looking around for him. "Where is he?"

"Buying some Chocolate Frogs and the like." Flint answered.

I eyed him warily. "You aren't going to be sitting there forever, are you?"

"Nope." Flint replied, still not opening his eyes.

The door slid open for the second time and in came Adrian Pucey. He was perhaps, one of the better-looking Slytherins with dark brown hair, high cheekbones and gray stormy eyes. Just like me, he is a pureblood though we secretly know that I am a blood traitor, having no regard for those prejudiced views. Only him and Flint knew I wasn't the half-blood I claimed to be among the masses in Hogwarts. For that, I took whatever crappy offense the Slytherins threw at me with the pride that I was, in fact, a pureblood, so much better than whatever they were declaring to be. Adrian told me there were a few Muggle-borns in Slytherin itself and I almost burst out laughing at the irony of it. Imagine insulting someone for being a half-blood or a Muggle-born when you were one yourself.

We share a lot of things in common as well. For instance, we were betrothed while we were infants. In specifics, to each other.

It's not really that bad actually… our fathers knew one another and we often met one another when my parents visited his and vice-versa. We became good friends… well, that is until I was sorted into Gryffindor and him into Slytherin. That was when the drifting apart started. I guess I can't blame him all that much. He was growing up after all, as was I and we belonged to different Houses which happened to hate each other, no less. Then, for some reason after a project we were assigned to together in Charms, we became friends again and everything was dandy.

The only person who knew about our betrothal, aside from our parents, was Marcus Flint, which is why I tolerate him. A Gryffindor betrothed to a Slytherin; outrageous was the word for it. I remember when my parents found out; the Puceys _almost_ annulled the engagement and I was _almost_ happy. Until my father sweet-talked me back into their good graces.

"Hey, Thea." He grinned at me. I grinned back and he tossed me a Chocolate Frog. He threw one at Flint but since his eyes were closed and he was leaning back, he didn't see the small octagon-sized box coming at him, squarely hitting him on the nose.

"Oi, watch it you!" He rubbed his nose, grabbing the box, which had bounced, onto his lap.

Adrian just shook his head and closed the door, sitting beside me and placing all his purchases in the space between us.

"So Addy, what's been happening?" I asked as I decapitated the squirming chocolate frog, biting its head right off. "Flint told me you wanted to have a little chat."

"Did he now?" Adrian glared at Flint who suddenly seemed to appreciate the greenery outside. Then, he turned back to me. "Just wanted to ask how your summer was."

"Oh-kay…" I said slowly, not really knowing what was going on. "And what triggers your sudden concern, may I ask?" It was not a question. He squirmed under my gaze, which turned into a full-on glare. "Adrian…" My tone was low, yet the threat in it was obvious. Even Flint had the sense to keep on 'admiring' the countryside.

"Well… as you know… when we graduate, we're going to have to get…" He seemed unable to complete his sentence.

"Hitched?" Flint suggested, but turned away again when Adrian turned a glare on the Quidditch Captain.

"Yes." Adrian gritted his teeth. "Hitched."

I almost laughed in relief. "Oh, what are you worried about?" I exclaimed, causing him to look up at me in surprise. "I mean we've probably got _years_, maybe _decades_ to worry 'bout that."

He gave me a look, one that said that I didn't know what was really happening, and one that I didn't like. "What?"

"Don't you_ know_?" He asked. When my face remained blank, he sighed in frustration. "Thea, once we graduate, that's it. You and me. Husband and wife till death do us part and all that jazz."

I opened and closed my mouth thrice, trying to find words that I couldn't speak. "B-but… t-they c-can't do that… I mean we're _seventeen_ for Merlin's sake!"

"Your mum's already sent your clothes to the Mansion." Adrian said quietly.

_Traitor!_ The word flashed in my mind dangerously.

"But Adrian… I… I have… dreams. Hopes I have to fulfill before…" I stuttered. Suddenly, I wasn't looking forward to my last year anymore.

"I know. And I'm sorry… but we're not in charge here."

I fought back tears. It wasn't fair! Here I was with what seemed like barely months to enjoy Hogwarts one last time… and if I _did_ survive graduation then…

I sighed. "Yeah, well… since when have pureblooded people's lives been in their control?"

He forced out a laugh. "Oh, cut it off, both of you…" Flint suddenly exclaimed. "Pucey, I dunno what you're complaining about; you've got a nice young thing here promised to you. Zie—I mean, Cole… now Adrian may not. be the best Quidditch player, but you _know_ he's the Quidditch player with the best arse."

I laughed as Adrian cast a funny look at Flint. He really _did_ know how to lift people's spirits that Flint did. It was a side of him, which only Adrian and me got to see; otherwise, he was known as the meanest Quidditch Captain in Hogwarts.

"Best arse, Flint?"

"Shut up, Pucey. I was trying to win the girl for you and you know it."

"Didn't know you swung that way…"

"Pucey, keep talking and you'll sport matching black eyes during your wedding."

"Oh stop it, you two!" I covered my mouth with one hand to try to stop the giggling.

"Well, look at the girl now… she's all giggles." Flint smirked.

"Stop flirting with my fiancée, Flint." Adrian mockingly told off his Captain.

I became quiet. _Fiancée. _In ten months, I would no longer be Dorothea Elizabeth Cole-Ziegler. _Mrs. Adrian Pucey_. _Dorothea Pucey._ I wasn't so sure about it.

"Thea?" Adrian asked gently. "Are you okay?"

"Hmm?" I was about to tell him that I was fine when the train suddenly jolted to a stop. The lights flickered, then went out completely. Then, I felt it. The chill. It became so alarmingly cold in the compartment. My breaths were coming out in small cloud-like mists and I could see Adrian and Flint's too. What was happening? A shadow seemed to pass on the other side of the door and I felt my heart beat a thousand times faster. Then it passed. The train, after a moment, started again on it's journey. The lights came back on and warmth gradually seeped back into the compartment.

I still felt cold; I was shivering in fact. Adrian noticed this but as he didn't have a cloak on him, had nothing to help me warm up.

To my surprise, he leaned over, wrapped me in his arms and pulled me towards him, letting me lean on his chest. I squirmed slightly at first, unused to this kind of intimacy although we were friends but his body warmth helped a lot so I settled in.

"Aww… look at the two of you." Flint just couldn't seem to shut up! "All lovey-dovey. I swear it was yesterday when you were this small." He held up a hand and leveled it with his knee. "And then you turn back and they'll all grown up."

Simultaneously, Adrian and me reached for some Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and threw a handful at Flint who raised his hands in defense. Flint _needed_ some lessons in silence… if only they had a course in it like they did for Squibs trying to learn magic…

* * *

A/N: This is rather AU… for once I am tired of having to squeeze my brain to fit in OCs into the universe; I tried to squeeze Charmed into a Covenant story but my perfectionist thinking banned me from doing so and since there's a lot of AUs in this category, I might as well write one too. Please review on this chapter. 


	2. Amusement

**Thea**

**Chapter 2: Amusement**

_Special Thanks To: **Lexi**, **stonewall**, **I have tin foil**, **Elizabeth Stevenson**_

Adrian followed Flint silently down the corridor to their own compartment. He had left Thea alone for the last hour of the ride because if a Gryffindor or Slytherin had spotted them both together while getting off the train, who knew what sort of rumors they'd create. Of course, there was always the 'Flint and Pucey pissing off a Gryffindor', which would of course be the most sensible one out of them. Of course Adrian and Flint knew better.

Before they'd even reached their compartment, they could already hear whoops of laughter. It seemed Warrington and Montague had company since more than half of the voices had been female. Adrian took one look at the company through the glass door and immediately turned the opposite way.

"Oi!" Flint hissed. "Where're you going?"

"I'm not going in there!" Adrian whispered back furiously.

Flint opened his mouth to protest but before the argument could enter it's next stage, the door slid open and out came Leah Larsson, official Queen of the 'I Heart Adrian Pucey' fan club. Adrian didn't even _know_ why he had one. He wasn't some wonderful Quidditch captain like Wood or Diggory. But then, there was always the undeniable fact that he had inherited the Pucey genes, meaning beautiful complexion, the customary gray eyes and the pinkish, slightly pouty lips compliments of his mother.

"Ah… Adrian." Leah slapped on her best seductive smile. "Hello there."

"Larsson." He nodded politely, acknowledging her.

A look of surprise crossed over her face, before it was quickly replaced with the phony smile she always wore. "Well, _Dri_… you can call me _Leah_, you know."

Flint imitated a guy puking his guts out, forcing his finger into his mouth, behind Larsson's back. Adrian had to viciously fight back a grin as Flint stopped his mime just in time before Leah turned around. "So… you d'ya wanna come in here or something?" She played with the collar of his favourite black silk shirt, which happened to bring out the colour in his eyes perfectly. Of course, to Leah, Adrian could put on a sack - which had been thrown and stamped on in the gutter a thousand times – and still look gorgeous.

"Um… this is _my_ compartment." He emphasized, hoping that she would get the hint. Pity she had been born daft and no one had made an effort to correct that fault of hers.

"Good. Let's go in then." She grabbed his hand and pulled him in. Flint followed him in.

"Well, haven't you been _busy_." He snarled at Montague and Warrington, both of whom were stretched out on a seat each, enjoying his little harem.

"Flint!" Montague immediately sat upright, as did Warrington.

Warrington looked particularly sheepish. "Well, you were taking a long time mate so we thought we'd… where were you anyway?"

"That's none of your business, _Charlie_." Flint sneered.

Warrington went red. "The name's Charles." He retorted slightly harsh.

"All of you; out!" He yelled at the girls.

Two of them were Slytherins, one Hufflepuff and a Ravenclaw. Finally, when they had space, Adrian and Flint sat down. Leah hovered around Adrian expectantly.

"Well?" Flint snapped. "Go on; get out of here!"

Leah pouted, cast Adrian another look before exiting, closing the door behind her.

"She likes you mate." Warrington sniggered at Adrian.

"Why was she even in this compartment?" Adrian ignored that last comment.

"Don't be daft! She came looking for you of course!" Montague exclaimed.

"By the way, did you experience anything strange?" Adrian ignored Montague. "The train stopped for a bit and there was that cold feeling. And the lights went out!"

"It was Dementors, mate." Warrington answered.

"I heard they made Potter conk out." Montague sniggered. The other boys ignored him.

"Searching for Sirius Black?" Flint asked.

Warrington nodded somberly. "We've heard a bit from Draco. Says his father told him those damn things are going to be guarding Hogwarts grounds until Black's been captured."

Adrian didn't like the sound of that. The image of Thea shivering in his arms flashed through his mind; his skin tingling under his shirt where she had leaned against him. Truth was, he wanted to be friends with her. Really, he did. But over the summer he had been thinking more and more about the girl with green eyes and reddish-brown hair.

She was pretty in a conservative way and he liked the way she didn't call for attention. The thing was, she had his. All along. He had wondered about it; why his eyes always drifted over to the back of her head during class, why he had been staring at her as she sat in the Great Hall. Truly, Flint had had to nudge him in the ribs or whack him on the head to break him out of his trance before anyone else noticed him staring at the Gryffindor.

"Adrian?" Montague's voice snapped him from his reverie. He tried to focus on what the brawnier boy was saying but it was a little hard. Thea's face kept popping up in his mind's eye and all he wanted was to fall back into the daydream.

"What?" Adrian asked dazedly.

"I said, LET'S CHANGE! We're reaching Hogwarts in a few minutes!" Montague shouted. The desire to get to the Feast properly dressed fuelled him to get his uniform and hurriedly changed as the train started to pull into the Hogsmeade station.

* * *

Oliver looked about him as he took his place at the table. The warmth and the comfortable atmosphere the candlelight provided immediately put him at ease and he almost forgot about the Dementors. Almost.

"Hey, Ollie!" Fred and George Weasley jumped into the empty spaces across and beside him, startling him.

He nodded in acknowledgement, feeling the excitement in him rising already at the prospect of winning this year's House Cup. Wait til they heard about his new plays! "Have I told you about---"

"A thousand times."

But that didn't deter _Ollie_. Nope, not one bit. If a thousand times weren't enough, one more should do it.

"Well, just in case---"

"Hey Oliver!" Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet hopped in the seats beside Fred and Oliver, distracting him from the task in mind to the twins' relief.

"Thea!" Katie suddenly waved her wand wildly about. "Thea, over here!"

A girl about 5' 6" walked over, smiled gratefully at Katie and sat down beside her.

"Team, I'd like you to meet Thea Cole… we had a little accident at Flourish and Blotts and I got to know her a little better." Katie explained.

Everyone smiled and either nodded at her or gave her a friendly 'hello'. Oliver fell into the former category. The girl looked shy and insecure. Brown eyes, a nose, two ears and pink lips. Everything was proportionate; in the place where it should be. Not a great beauty but an okay-looker.

"So what year are you in?" He heard Angelina ask.

"Seventh." Was her soft, but proud reply.

Then the first years entered and Oliver forgot all about Thea Cole. He thought more of food, barely registering Dumbledore's announcement about the Dementors guarding the school. He wouldn't be worrying about it until later. Then the Headmaster introduced their new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher and Oliver clapped politely. However, a few words caught his attention, 'Hagrid' and 'Care of Magical Creatures teacher' being among them. He practically banged his fist on the table. Hagrid was an excellent gamekeeper; no doubt he would make an excellent Care of Magical Creatures professor.

Oliver managed to stop himself from crying out loud as the food appeared on the plates; never had he felt so hungry. He chomped down his food ravenously, even startling his team members when he burped out loud to the amusement of the first-years sitting around them. Professor McGonagall glared at him and five feet away from the staff table, Oliver flushed.

Oliver rushed down to breakfast the following morning, having no more than ten minutes to gulp down a scalding hot bowl of porridge and some toast before the bell rang. He received his timetable – and a glare (possibly for last night and being late this morning) – from Professor McGonagall, thanked her hurriedly before hurrying off to his first class of the day – Charms which they had with the Ravenclaws.

He arrived just in time, sliding into the seat next to Alex Conray, a blonde Ravenclaw who was Chaser for their House's Quidditch team. Oliver liked Conray; he was a good kid, not as snobby as the rest of them. Alex grinned at him and he reciprocated the acknowledgement.

"Now that the final student is seated," Professor Flitwick glanced meaningfully at Oliver who gave him a sheepish smile. "We can now begin. Turn your book to page 26 and read the instructions for the charm we are going to try today."

There was a ruffling sound as everyone obeyed. Oliver stared at the text but none of the words seemed to be penetrating the thick fog that was surrounding his brain. All he could think about was Quidditch! Ah… the glory of holding the Hogwarts Quidditch Cup for the last time… the very last.

"Mr. Wood… Mr. Wood!" There seemed to be someone calling him but who?

"Oi… Oliver!" Alex nudged his friend in the ribs – hard.

Oliver jerked back to reality. He stared blankly at the tiny professor standing on a pile of books with his arms crossed. "I'm sorry?"

There were snickers around the class. "I said; will you _please_ read out Line 14 for the benefit of Mr. Watts who does not seem to be able to read?"

There was another round of quiet hilarity but it came from somewhere behind him. Chancing a glance, he turned his head slightly around. Thea Cole stared back at him, her lips curved in a laughing smile, her eyes glittering with amusement.


	3. Gut Knife

**Thea**

**Chapter 3: Gut Knife**

Thea was among the last to walk out of the Charms classroom and as she did, she caught sight of Adrian, followed - as usual - by his common fans. He really was devilishly handsome, with those playful eyes of his. Speaking of his eyes… as he passed by her, he gave her a frown-ish sort of nod but his gray orbs twinkled with mischief. She fought back a grin as his league of aficionados swept past her as if she wasn't there, totally entranced by their idol.

"Why that little devil…" She murmured under her breath as she walked down the corridor on the way to her dorm, enjoying the breeze that wafted through her hair. "He knows he's got those girls following him…"

"Say what, Cole?" A male voice with a thick Scottish accent wondered out loud from somewhere to her off right.

Thea jumped slightly. Oliver Wood stood beside her, grinning apologetically. "Sorry there. Didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't scare me." Thea blurted. Then, she blushed. "I was just… surprised."

"Right." He nodded, still flashing that stupid smile of his.

"What do you want?" She asked.

He looked dazed. "Well… I just saw you… and just wanted to say hi." He stuttered.

"Okay." Thea said slowly. "Hi, Wood."

Oliver beamed. "You can call me Oliver."

"Well, Oliver… do you often go around saying 'hi' to everyone?"

Oliver flushed. "No… not everyone… just, y'know… Gryffindors."

His twang really was adorable, Thea thought. And he was cute with his hands at his back like a naughty schoolchild being admonished and that sheepish look on his face…

"Well, that's okay… bye, Wood – _Oliver_." She started to walk off but he called her back.

"Hey, Thea… you coming to Hogsmeade this Halloween?"

Thea turned around, rather surprised. "Well, yeah… I guess. Why?"

"Nothing…" He quickly said. "See you there, then." He added before rushing off, out of her sight.

Thea stared at the empty space where he had, only a few seconds ago, stood. "See you."

"Hey!" A pair of hands suddenly grabbed Thea's shoulders and she jerked in her chair. _Merlin! Twice in one day, no less…_ The culprit seated himself on the nearest chair and Thea found herself glaring into his forest green eyes, which held it's usual glint.

"How you doing, Dor?"

"It's _Thea_." The girl spat. "And what're you doing, sitting so close to me in the open? Aren't you afraid that someone like Parkinson might find us?"

"Well, it's not like we're doing anything scandalous…" The male replied, moving ever so slightly closer to her. "Unless you're suggesting that you want to…"

"Get away from me Flint." Thea growled. "Adrian's going to bash you up if I even breathe a word hinting that you've been harassing me."

"Beat up his own Captain?" Flint sniggered. "I don't think so, love."

"Not if your father got to know about it. Boy, I think he'd join in with the bashing… interrupting a pureblood marriage."

Flint considered it before reluctantly sliding back into his seat. "And for the record," Thea continued. "A Slytherin talking to a Gryffindor _is_ scandalous. You should know best, having played rough-and-tough against Gryffindor's team and all…"

"Gryffindor." Flint growled. "Lousy, untalented scum… all of them… especially Wood."

"Watch it. That's my House you're criticizing."

"Yeah, well, what's that matter? End of this year, you're getting hitched to a _Slytherin_. Might as well switch sides now, love."

"Hah!" Thea scoffed. "You wish! Those 'lousy untalented scum' happen to be… acquaintances of mine. Plus, they beat your arse on the Quidditch pitch _every_ match." She poked his chest with her index finger, emphasizing just how serious the matter was, standing up from her seat and preparing to leave.

Flint scowled, also rising. "Hold on. Since when did you get _acquainted_ with the Gryffindor Quidditch team?"

Thea looked slightly uncomfortable at the question but before she could answer, another voice had joined in. "What're you doing here, Flint?" The tone had a certain disdain for Flint, she could tell and as Thea turned around she knew why.

"None of your business, Wood. The library's a public place… anyone can be here." Flint snarled.

"Surely." Oliver said coolly. "Funny thing is you're within a five-foot radius of a Gryffindor."

"Not a crime, is it?" Flint demanded. "As for you," He turned to Thea and grazed her cheek with his fingertips. Thea, understanding what was expected of her, pushed his hand roughly away, looking angry. "I'll see you around."

As he left, his shoulder clashed against Oliver's and the thinner boy stumbled back. "You alright there, Cole?" He asked once Flint had gone.

"I'm fine." Thea replied, holding back the antagonism that she felt was about to just explode out of her. Why did Wood always have to be there? Though he _did_ save her from answering a question she didn't want to answer, his unexpected presence unnerved her.

"Maybe you shouldn't be loitering around at this time of night alone." He added as they walked out of the library. It was well after hours and they both knew they'd get into trouble if they didn't get back to the dorm room quickly.

"I'm _fine_, Wood." She repeated loudly.

Oliver's hand suddenly covered her mouth and she squealed. "Shh…" He whispered.

A sudden light flickered at the end of the hallway, followed by a loud yowl. Mrs. Norris. And Filch. He pulled her into a dark space just as Filch turned the corner. They waited for what seemed like hours, Oliver balancing Thea on his thigh as she bent into his forearm. Their breathing got heavier and then when Filch's footsteps seemed to sound more distant, Thea struggled to get free.

Oliver set her upright and then moved slowly to peek out at the dark corner. He turned back to Thea. "Coast is clear." He nodded.

Without warning, her hand moved swiftly, hitting him on the back of his head. Oliver clutched the sore spot and stared in horror at the girl. "Ouch! What was that for, woman?"

"For just grabbing me on random… and shoving me into here… and… ugh… you-know-what!" She raged softly, making awkward gestures with her hand.

Oliver didn't understand what she was getting at, he only knew that her facial expressions, at that moment, was absolutely hilarious and he burst out into quiet mirth.

"Oh, what are _you_ laughing at!" She scrunched her nose angrily at him but it only made him laugh harder.

"Is anyone there?" Filch's voice suddenly boomed and both of them took off, not daring to chance hiding in the little space anymore.

_Next day at breakfast…_

Adrian went down to the Great Hall alone, finding Flint already gone. Though it was rather unusual that Flint had gone already, it wasn't something that hadn't happened before and Adrian was fine with it. However, when he finally located Flint, the Slytherin Quidditch Captain wasn't in a position Adrian would have normally seen him in.

Instead of stuffing his face, Flint was staring off blankly, his fingers rubbing his chin. It was the first time in his life that Adrian had ever seen Flint looking so… well, thoughtful and it would have been improper to leave the matter alone.

"What's up, Flint?" Adrian asked as he seated himself.

Marcus didn't answer and Adrian repeated himself, adding a resounding whack to his Captain's head, knowing full well that it might cause him suspension from the team but he didn't care. Anything that made Marcus Flint appear reflective was worth a good scolding.

"Oww… _Pucey_!" He growled before returning his attention to the general direction of the Gryffindor table.

"Something catch your attention, Flint?" Adrian asked, sipping on his tea.

"Yeah… you're fiancée." Flint answered.

Adrian resisted the urge to spit out his tea. "_What_?"

"Look at her… she's all hugs and kisses with the Gryffindor Quidditch team." Flint continued, never taking his eyes off of the enemy's table.

Adrian stared at Thea. True, she was laughing with Angelina. In fact, the whole Quidditch team was laughing.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Apparently, Wood's taken quite a liking to your girl." Flint said unrelentingly.

"_Thea?_" Adrian asked, horrified.

"Is there another fiancée you're not telling me about?" Flint asked, half-serious.

"Stop kidding around, Flint! Is Wood interested in Thea or not?" Adrian hissed.

Flint took his time, draining his cup of pumpkin juice. "Hard to tell, mate. On one hand, he might be looking out for her… especially since I was questioning her on that extra friendliness she has for Gryffindor… I mean for God's sakes, she's getting married to a _Slytherin_. She'll lose whatever friends she has in Gryffindor by the end of the school term any---"

"And on the other hand?" Adrian interrupted.

Flint sighed as if it was something he relished. "Well, mate… no guy can deny it… she is one _hot_ fox when you really get to know her." He patted Adrian comfortingly on the shoulder before rising from his seat, preparing to leave Adrian to his own thoughts. "See you on the pitch later."

A week later and Adrian still wasn't able to shake off everything that Flint had said. In fact, he had even noticed an increasing friendliness between her and Oliver. Or maybe it was just paranoia? _No…_ He thought. _It couldn't be. _It had been too many times that he had caught them smiling at each other.

But really, he reminded himself, Thea's life was her own until they were officially married and she would carry his name. So why did he care so much what she was doing now?

* * *

**A/N:** Well… this chapter is just cute for me and I hope you liked it! Sorry I haven't been updating as soon as I should but it's seriously been wacko time for me and this is as much time as I can write for now. Do review however and tell em what you thought about this chapter!

_**Crickes**_


End file.
